


via negativa

by Anonymous



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the hours after you are gone are so leaden- Samuel Beckett





	via negativa

Crisostomo is haunted still.

He resides in Europe, but it is no longer his home. He looks at its cities and can no longer recall the marvel he had felt as a youth, enamored by the chatter in the parlors and smoking rooms and salons. He had walked on cobblestones in a different climate, had felt rainshowers warmer than one's breath. He is now a man marked by a different time and place.

And how could these rivers so dark and stagnant compare to the raging waters he can still hear when he closes his eyes?

Elias haunts him still. 

The ghost catches up to him sometimes, in the dark alleys of Madrid, of Biarritz, licking and pressing. Sometimes, his mind tricks him into seeing a silhouette so familiar it hurts, but the hands are not the same. Too pale and dry, nothing at all like Elias when he pushed him down the boat one dusktime, all heat and humidity and reverent breaths against his skin.


End file.
